


Midnight Phone Call

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Nicole calls Tom after the cancellation news went public. Just a little drabble.





	Midnight Phone Call

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…Buzz

Nikki to Tom: I see they finally released the cancellation news. How does it feel to be a free man? *laughing emoji*  
Nikki to Tom: I know it’s after midnight, but get your butt up and answer me  
Nikki to Tom: I’ll wait  
Nikki to Tom: Still waiting

Tom to Nikki: I’m up okay

Buzz…

Nikki to Tom: Great. That’s all I wanted. Good night!

Tom to Nikki: Are you kidding? We’re discussing this *Angry emoji /Crying emoji*

“Okay, who is texting you at midnight?” Charlotte asked. 

“It’s Nicole. Fox just released the news, to the public, regarding cancellation. Oh and apparently her mentions are ‘popping’ and she just got a fresh bag of popcorn to watch the drag.”

Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…

“Fine, just take it out there. I am trying to sleep. And, tell her I said we have to do lunch, can’t let twitter and tumblr have all the fun.”  
Tom hit the face time icon as he tumbled out of bed and into the living room.  
“Hey, this is unexpected,” she greeted with a sly smile. 

“Yeah well I’m up now. Spill the tea as you often say.”

“Okay, you have to see this. Pull up twitter and search #SleepyHollowIsOverParty-”

“Dear God, is that an American tradition?”

“Ha, nope. It’s history in the making.”

The screen angle changed and he was able to see her attire. “Why are you dressed up? Are you attending the celebration?” He gave a slight chuckle at the notion such a party would exist. 

“Actually I’m going out on the town with some friends tonight, but I wanted to share the wealth of information before I head out.”

“Who’s Tender Macaroon? TEACUP MITTENS? Why am I the butt of their jokes?”

“You were hit by association. Don’t take it personally,” She chuckled at his sullen face. 

“Some of these tweets are vicious, yet hilarious in the same breath.”

They went through the tag laughing and affirming many of the tweets. Before long they were catching up with one another’s personal lives. He stopped laughing for a moment, pausing and staring. “You know this season was especially difficult. I wanted to be done. I wanted so badly for it to be so. At times I was just angry because you weren’t there, but I always remembered your happiness came first. You couldn’t shine under their constant degrading conduct and nor should you have to deal with their lack of human decency. I missed those daily chats and that infectious laugh. I’m not above admitting the Nikki drought was a serious condition.”

She gave a slight lip poke, “Aww I miss you too and you know I’m always here if you need me.” 

“Yeah I know but work wasn’t the same.”

“Well, maybe I’ll pull a Ruby Dee and write us a play to star in together. You know it’ll be fierce. Yep, that is it. It has to happen. You and me, bright lights, two-men wrecking crew.” Laughter broke out between them. “Hey, I gotta get going and we’ll work on this soon,” she said two fingers gesturing between them. 

“Oh, before I forget. The wife wants a celebratory lunch. She says twitter can’t have all the fun. Be good tonight; get back at a respectable hour, and no dillydallying. I’ll have my eye on you.”

“Okay daddy. I love you good night. Tell the Mrs. we are on, whenever she’s free and in the states.”

“Just remember everyone sucks, but you’re awesome. Love you too!”

“Right back at you!”


End file.
